In computer keyboards, there are keys added for specific computer functions, that is, functions other than the entry of letters, numbers, punctuation marks and symbols found on the standard typewriter keyboard. Each manufacturer has differently arranged keys for the computer functions; the basic typewriter keyboards generally, however, are the same for all.
The common typewriter keyboard layout has a haphazard letter arrangement. Punctuation marks, sharing the same typewriter keys with numbers and symbols, are disposed in three different rows. This layout has been in use for over 100 years, with little or no change. This arrangement was deliberate in order to slow down the typist and avoid the jams common with the early typewriters. It requires long periods of constant typing, however, without looking at the keyboard, to develop speed and accuracy and even short periods of non-use can significantly diminish the acquired skill. The common keyboard layout is frustrating, timeconsuming, and prone to errors. It is, for example, eyestraining and tiring to continually scan the keyboard to locate each correct key to strike. The average non-skilled typist does not have the time, or may not have any reason, to acquire a skill not continuously used and which quickly deteriorates unless frequently used.
The advent of the computer, used by millions of people in all business and personal endeavors, and by millions of students, has created many non-skilled typists who must use the keyboard tied to the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,979 to Kilbey et al. shows an electronic check writer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,337 to Otey et al. shows a keyboard in which letters serve a double purpose for numbers, with emphasis on keys representing vowels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,278 to Goldfarb shows a special purpose machine called learning and matching apparatus and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,628 to Laughon et al. shows an electronic learning aid with picture book, held in one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,193 to Stone discloses a keyboard with color coding, apparently used to obtain desired beverage from a dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,629 to Power shows a small portable elongated keyboard of 14 rows to be held in one hand for operation by the other hand for input into computer devices.
German Patent No. 25 17,555 discloses an office machine with the keyboard divided into letters on left side and numbers on right side.